Plastic closure articles commonly known as “clip tags” are well known, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,413 to Britt and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,293 to Holmes, for example. Such a clip tag is commonly used to close a flexible container such as a plastic bag. An open end of the bag is typically gathered and then inserted through a slit on the tag, so that the gathered bag is frictionally held in a hole of the tag.